Conventionally, a storage device may draw power from a host and an AC adapter. However, in certain situations, it may be undesirable for the storage device to draw power from the host or the AC adapter. For example, in certain situations it may be inefficient for the storage device to draw power from the host, and in certain situations it may be inefficient for the storage device to draw power from the AC adapter. Thus, the storage device may be inefficiently drawing power from the host or the AC adapter.